


Riverdale (Fem! Reader x Fem! Character)

by Deemon



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemon/pseuds/Deemon
Summary: Oneshots for Riverdale/Archie including the following female characters so far (will update as requested/ when new chapters come out)(Also I didn't really watch Riverdale other than the Choni scenes so forgive me for the inaccuracies. Plus I like the personalities of most of the characters from the comics anyways so sorry if there are inaccuracies) :Betty CooperToni TopazVeronica Lodge





	1. Intro:

Oneshots for Riverdale/Archie including the following female characters so far (will update as requested/ when new chapters come out) (Also I didn't really watch Riverdale other than the Choni scenes so forgive me for the inaccuracies. Plus I like the personalities of most of the characters from the comics anyways so sorry if there are inaccuracies) :

**Betty Cooper:**

Ch 2: Garlic

Ch 7: Flirtatious Pt1. (Polyamorous)

**Veronica Lodge:**

Ch 3: Not You

Ch 7: Flirtatious Pt1. (Polyamorous)

** **Toni Topaz:**   
**

Ch 4: Pt. 1 Serpent's Game

Ch 5: Pt 2: Serpent's Game

**Cheryl Blossom:**

Ch 6: Sweetheart


	2. Garlic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is in love with Betty but she thinks the reader likes Veronica so the reader clears things up. (1,591 words)
> 
> (By the way, this isn’t going to really follow the lore of the TV Show because I haven’t watched. It’s more based on the New Riverdale comic but not really. Lol sorry, but hopefully the characters are okay and please request if you’d like more! Thanks!)

"Archie, lend me your jacket.” you stop the ginger by his letterman jacket’s sleeve. Archie smiles at you warmly.

“Sheesh, you sure are sensitive to the cold.” he shakes his head and hands you his jacket. The jacket drowned you once you put it on and though the wind would be sneaking in through the large gaps, it was better than nothing. Veronica rolls her eyes.

“That won’t do, you’ll be frozen by the time you get home,” she says and takes the jacket off you and hands you hers which was a much better fit. She zips it up for you with a smile.

“What about you, Veronica?” Archie asks and she puts on Archie’s jacket with a smirk.

“You’ll lend this to me right, Archiekins?” she pecks his cheek causing his face to brighten up more.

“Of course, V!” he says happily and you smile at the two. They were such a sweet couple despite the occasional misunderstanding created from Veronica’s jealousy and Archie’s ex, Betty.

“If you eat something it’ll warm you up,” Jughead says while snacking on two burgers.

“Are you offering?” you ask hopefully as you rub your arms, still slightly shivering. Jughead raises his eyebrows and looks at his burger than at you again.

“Sure,” he pulls a string of garlic and hands it to you. “Works better than burgers.” he smiles and you take it with a puzzled expression.

“Thanks, Jug.” you smile and take a bite from the garlic. It was spicy and certainly helped warm you up. The rest of the day, whenever you were outside you’d chew on them. Your breath was atrocious which also forced people to stray far away from you. You didn’t mind much until Betty too notice.

“Goodness, [Y/N] are there vampires roaming around the school?” she jokes letting out a laugh. You flush in embarrassment while fidgetting with the string of garlic. You shrug, not wanting to send the horrid smell in her direction. You had a mad crush on her since your bike broke down on your way to school last spring. She was walking around and despite her perfect attendance she decided to stop by and help you fix your bike. You had known her before that and surely your feelings had been accumulating before then but it was at that moment when despite her face and hands were smudged with oil and sweat her face beaming at you did you realize your feelings.

“I wish I was a vampire, they don’t have to worry about the Winter,” you mumble into your hand bashfully which causes Betty to laugh and causes a sheepish smile to pull at your lips. Noticing Veronica walking over, you glance behind Betty for help. Unfortunately, Veronica was not very good at taking cues.

“What’s wrong having cold feet, [Y/N]?” Veronica smirks and then furrows her eyebrows at the smell. “Sheesh, when’s the last time you showered?” she asks. “Or is Betts just making you sweat buckets?” she laughs and confuses Betty and worries you. You hope you really weren’t sweating bucket or it’d strengthen the smell of garlic. You glance at Veronica with a blush.

“Why would I make her sweat buckets?” Betty questions and looks over at you.

“Oh, you just make her nervous,” Veronica chuckles at you and waves her off.

“Is that really true?” Betty asks you with a sad look. Your chest throbs seeing her look.

“No, I mean yes, no?” you shrug, looking at the ground, still covering your mouth. Betty opens her mouth but the bell rings and she closes it and flashes you a tight smile.

“See after school,” she says and leaves off to her next class. You sigh and turn around to find Veronica standing several feet away with a smile on her face.

“Keep my jacket by the way,” she calls out and you nod in response.

After school, you meet Betty who gives you a small smile. You could tell she still thinking of Veronica’s words. A breeze of wind passes by and the people nearby you take a step back. You feel your face grow warm in embarrassment. You were worried if Betty also smelled the garlic on you. “Where’s Archiekins?” Veronica asks, stepping over. You shrug, looking at her and then down at your jacket.

“Sorry about your jacket,” you say while covering your mouth. Veronica waves her hand with a smile.

“I said it’s fine,” she says. “Just get rid of that smell.” she shakes her head before spotting Archie and leaving.

“You okay, [Y/N]?” Betty asks touching your arm gently. Your ear flare and you nod.

“I feel kind of bad for ruining her jacket.” you grimace. It was a really nice jacket too. Betty frowns before smiling and grabbing your hand.

“Don’t worry I’ll help you,” Betty smiles and takes you to her house. Once she gets home she takes off your jacket and rolls up her sleeves to hand wash it. “You don’t want to ruin her jacket do you?” she smiles at you brightly. “So you’ve got to handwash this.” You smile softly at her while she washes the jacket. You rub your arm awkwardly.

“W-what should I do?” you ask quietly. Noticing this she looks up in thought before turning to you with a grin.

“Why don’t you talk to me?” she asks before looking back at the jacket. “How’s it going with V?” she says.

“Good I guess,” you smile while taking a seat.

“It’s alright, Veronica is a bit cold sometimes but she’s really sweet. After all why else would she give you her jacket?” Betty reassures you. Her reassurance confuses you slightly.

“Of course,” you say while smiling.

“It’s too bad she’s dating Archie.” Betty sighs.

“What?” you smile with a puzzled face.

“Sorry, don’t you like Veronica?” she asks, glancing over her shoulder. You laugh and shake your head.

“No, I like,” you clear your throat and your ear flush a deep red. “someone else.” you smile softly.

“Oh,” Betty says. The room grows silent and it makes you nervous.

“Why would you think I like V?” you question, know curious.

“Oh, you know every time you’re around V, you’re so nervous and flustered. It’s adorable. You blush so hard I found it surprising that V hadn’t noticed.” Betty laughs. “You know, I actually thought you liked me at first but I didn’t think it was possible. And every time you were flustered, V would be nearby so I came to that conclusion.” she smiles fondly at her memories. She rinses out the jacket and hangs it up. You smile nervously and drum your fingers on the table.

“And why didn’t you think I would like you?” you ask, slightly excited. Betty’s smile wavers hearing this question.

“Well,” she pauses with a blush and sits down beside you. “I don’t know, compared to V, I’m not much. She’s rich, sweet to the one she loves, and possibly much more beautiful than I am. Not to mention all the guys are swooning over so I just assumed,” she looks over at you with her blue doe eyes, “you know,” she shrugs with an affectionate smile.

“I can’t argue you with that, but I can say you’re far more accepting, and sweet,” you say. “V’s great but she’s also a bit of a vampire. She’s cold and but also charming. She’s almost on a completely different level. And she hates garlic.” the two of you share a laugh. “There’s so much more you can do than V if you’re comparing,” you look down at the table. Your eyes fall on her hand and you boldly reach out to take it. “Betts, I think you’re great, and,” you look over at her, your hand over hers. Her innocent smile breaks your confidence and your smile wavers. You release her hand and look down again. “I’m sure you’ll find someone just as good for you.” looking up at her with a lonesome smile. Betty’s smile shrinks.

“Can’t it be you?” she asks, a blush rises to her cheeks as she takes your hand again. “I don’t know since when, but I’m glad that I’ve realized how much I love you. Seeing you makes me happy. Even when I thought that look was for Veronica, sure it hurt but I thought if you could look so happy just seeing the one you love, how happy you’d be if you could be with them. And it didn’t really matter if I was that person, I just wanted you to be happy.” she shrugs. “And when I saw you wearing Archie’s letterman jacket and how baggy it was on you,” she can’t help but smile, “I realized how adorable you are.” she covers her blushing smile with her hand. “Gosh, sorry for rambling,” she says. “So what do you say? Would you care to be my girlfriend?” she asks with a soft smile.

“Of course,” you were brimming with happiness and your ears were on fire and your head was dizzy. It seemed like a dream.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks, leaning over with a grin. She pleased how flustered she had made you.

“Certainly,” you smile lopsidedly and she kisses you chastely. Her lips were soft and she smelled good too.

“Taste like garlic.” she laughs causing you to blush and cover your mouth. “Oh, it’s alright.” she sighs with a smile and how self-conscious you were. She moves your hand and gives you another sweet kiss. “I’m okay with garlic.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Veronica is going out the dance with Archie but Betty believes she’s better off with you. Betty does her best to get the two of you together. (3,055 words)
> 
> P.S: Based more on the Riverdale comic than the TV show still
> 
> Also, please request for any characters you’d like me to write. Sorry, I’m only doing female characters so if you request male, I’ll gender-bender them thanks! :)

Ever since the new girl, Veronica Lodge came to Riverdale your life had been hectic. You were to accompany the teenager wherever she desired to go. On the outside, it seemed like you were one of Veronica’s lackeys. Everyone believed she was taking advantage of your kindness but really you saw her as a close friend. And your close friends knew that the two of you were on good terms.

“Do you think Archiekins will like this one?” Veronica asks and pulls the maroon dress up to her chest causing you to smile softly. “Or do you think this one would be better?” she questions, placing another one of her dresses before her in the mirror. She glances at your reflection, smiling gently with your chin resting in your palms. “[Y/N], are you even listening? Stop smiling with that goofy look on your face,” she pouts while swirling around. “Or is do I look so stunning in both you can’t choose,” she smirks. You laugh softly while sending her an apologetic look.

“Sorry, Ronnie. I can’t really tell the difference. I told you I’m not suited for this kind of stuff. You look the same in both.” you shrug. This causes the girl to grow even more frustrated.

“I look the same?!” she throws the dresses on the bed. You straighten up with a worried look.

“I’ll get a second opinion.” you smile, “How about we invite Betty over?” you suggest. Betty was Veronica’s best friend and she definitely had better fashion sense than you. Veronica sighs and drops onto her bed, her face falling into her face.

“Please do so,” she grumbles. You smile warmly and quickly text Betty. After a few minutes, Betty drops by and finds you collecting Veronica’s dresses up to hang them up again. “Thank God you’re here, Betty! At least your fashion sense should be above [Y/N]’s,” she sighs and grabs the dress at the most bottom causing you to drop all the dresses on the floor. Betty gives Veronica a disapproving look but Veronica doesn’t seem to notice. “So what do you think?” Veronica asks. Putting the dress up to her chest while Betty helps you recollect the dresses. 

“What happened this time?” Betty sighs, whispering to you. You shrug with a soft smile.

“I just told Ronnie she looks the same in all the dresses,” you mumble. Betty cocks an eyebrow with a lopsided smile. She knew you weren’t the most loquacious person, in fact, you might as well be the worst. Everything you said seemed to be the opposite of how you felt.

“And what did you mean by she looked the same?” Betty asks, quite loudly.

“She means-” Veronica begins but Betty quickly cuts her off.

“Let her speak, Ronnie.” Betty smiles at Veronica which silences the ebony haired girl. Veronica sighs and purses her lips and folds her arms, waiting for your answer.

“I dunno, I guess I meant Ronnie looks good in all of them? I don’t really mind the dresses because when I look at Ronnie I don’t really care which dress she’s wearing.” you shrug and Betty beams at you and glances over her shoulder to see Veronica just as pleased.

“Just say so next time,” Veronica says, her voice softened.

“Sorry, Ronnie.” you smile sheepishly at her. “But I guess if you were wearing a very appealing dress, it’d take my attention away from you,” you nod. This only confuses Veronica and Betty again. Betty notices Veronica’s frustration with your odd wording.

“Would you like to elaborate?” Betty asks while you begin to hang up the dresses. 

“If she was wearing a duck dress, I’d be more focused on that because it’s so absurd.” you smile at the two. Veronica raises an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitch upwards before bursting out laughing.

“That’d certainly be true.” Veronica laughs. Betty smiles to herself and Veronica walks over to you and touches your arm before reaching for another dress. “If you didn’t speak in such opposites, I’m sure you’d be quite the flatter,” she smirks playfully and your smile widens which causes her laugh some more. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” she pats your arm before walking before Betty and starts to ask her about the dresses. And every time Betty agreed with one dress Veronica would also check with you. You just smiled dreamily at her throughout the whole session.

“Why only please Archie?” you ask with a cordial smile. Veronica raises an eyebrow and exchanges a glance with Betty. You clear your throat realizing you had to elaborate on your words. “Why don’t you wear something you like?” you suggest.

“That’s right! We still haven’t heard what dress you like,” Betty exclaims, grinning at you happily. Veronica rolls her eyes and blushes a bit shamefully.

“No, I like the dresses you chose,” she states. Betty raises her eyebrows and looks over at you to give her some encouragement.

“Come on, Ronnie.” you smile, picking up the dresses and hanging them on your arm like you were a scarecrow. “Which one did you like?” you ask. Seeing she was still too shy to respond you put the dresses up to your chest one by one, checking her expressions. Once you notice her eyes flickering away from one of them as she bites her lower lip. Signs that she was nervous and possibly embarrassed. You to grin. “This one?” you ask.

“No,” she says but she can’t help but smile.

“This one looks fine, what do you think, Betts?” you ask the blonde who nods and Veronica rolls her eyes.

“If you insist,” she sighs but can’t help but smile. “Thanks, guys,” she takes the hanger and dress from your hands and kisses your cheek. She then does the same with Betty. You smile fondly at the scene. “But if this doesn’t go well, I’m blaming you two.” Veronica glares playfully and you laugh softly.

“If it doesn’t go well, I’ll be sad.” you shake your head and continue to explain what you mean. “After all it’s taken Archie so long to ask you out.” you chuckle.

“That’s true, you almost complained about it every day.” Betty nods and Veronica smirks but you can tell she slightly ashamed.

“Well, I always knew he’d ask you out to the dance.” you sigh, stretching on the ground before laying down and closing your eyes. Veronica smirks and steps over you gracefully and to her bathroom to change. Betty waits a few minutes before sitting down on the ground beside you.

“Are you going to the dance with anyone?” Betty asks you. You open your eyes and smile at her.

“Would you like to come with me?” you question. Betty smiles amused by your playful attitude.

“Sorry, I’m going with Dilton.” she pats your knee.

“That’s great!” you sit up quickly. Betty laughs softly and crosses her legs.

“So, you don’t have anyone?” she asks again. You shake your head.

“Not according to Veronica,” you chuckle, “I mean,” you pause to clarify, “it’s like she said, if I didn’t speak in such roundabouts maybe I’d have a chance.” you grin.

“Oh, you have a chance.” Betty pats your hand gently. Suddenly the bathroom door flies open and Veronica walks out with a frown.

“On second thought, I hate this dress,” she says coldly and tosses away the dress and then spins around on her heel. “And if you’re going flirt, take it somewhere else,” she states, colder than she anticipated. Betty sighs.

“It’s not like that Veronica,” Betty says and lets go of your hand.

“If it was like that we’d all be dating.” you laugh which causes Betty send you a glare. You look at her apologetically. “Come on, Ronnie. You give out those kisses as if they were nothing.” you touch her hand gently. “Why are you stressing over some hand holding?” you ask softly.

“I’m just tired,” she sighs and combs through her hair with her fingers. “About the dance. I’ve got to make a good impression you know? Everyone expects so highly of me.” You run your finger over her knuckles soothingly.

“I have no expectations for you.” you smile but realizing how it sounded you quickly add, “I just want you to be happy tonight, okay?” You tug on Veronica’s hand gently to pull yourself up. “I’ll get something to drink,” you grin at Ronnie who smiles weakly back at you.

“Thanks, [Y/N], I’ll just have water,” she says and you nod.

“You want anything Betts?” you question.

“Just water.” she smiles and you nod before leaving.

After helping Veronica dress up and later Betty as well, you honestly didn’t want to go to the dance but Veronica was trying to convince you to. You really didn’t see your purpose there. You weren’t going to have anyone to be with anyways. Betty was going to leave with Dilton and Veronica with Archie and then you’d be all alone.

You had already been feeling a bit dejected and lonely since Archie asked Veronica out to the dance. You had noticed your feelings for Veronica ever since you found her silly romantic side. How she fantasized about how Archie would ask her out. Her ideas were all so grande you found it hilarious. Yet despite not doing anything grande, Veronica was still beyond happy when Archie asked her. You were happy she was happy but it also pained you to see her so psyched to be going out to the dance with Archie and not you. Even going as friends beat her going with Archie.

“I promise I’ll be back after the songs.” Veronica pleads. You smile sadly at her.

“I’ve got no one there, Ronnie,” you say patting her shoulder.

“You’ve got to come and support me,” Veronica takes a hold of your hands.

“How long do I have to stay?” you ask, glancing at Betty who gives you an apologetic look. Veronica’s smile wavers.

“Until the first song,” she replies.

“Alright, I’ll go for you, Ronnie.” you smile gently. Her face brightens up and she grabs your face kissing your cheek hard.

“I love you, [Y/N],” Veronica says and you smile, feeling your ears growing slightly warm. Betty grimaces at the scene and Veronica pulls the two of you into her limousine.

Once you got to the dance Veronica hung around you, and like she said, until the first song. Then she asked, or rather told Archie to dance with her. You smile at the two and finish the sickly sweet punch before leaving the dance. Betty notices how crestfallen you were but can’t do much about it.

“What’s wrong, Betty?” Dilton asks as they slow danced in the darkness.

“Sorry Dilton, I’ve just got some stuff on my mind.” she sighs, glancing over at Veronica.

“Is this about Archie?” Dilton frowns, letting his hands down. Betty shakes her head.

“Sort of, it’s about [Y/N],” she says and the two of them sit down in the corner of the room observing Veronica and Archie.

“Oh,” Dilton says, unsure what to do. He fiddles with his finger while Betty continues with her story.

“[Y/N] likes Veronica and I can tell Veronica also kind of shares the same feelings but I guess her feelings for Archie are stronger. I hard to watch [Y/N] so hurt. She’s so good at hiding it too.” Betty shakes her head and Dilton sighs. “I don’t know how I should help her.” she sighs, resting her chin on her hand. Dilton pushes his glasses up nervously.

“Well I might have an answer to that,” he smiles anxiously. Betty raises her eyebrows and smiles at him.

“Of course you do.” she straightens up and leans over, attentive. Dilton grins and points at the snack table.

“Our go-to answer for the mysteries of life,” he says. Betty follows his finger and finds Jughead dining at the table.

“You really are a genius Dilton,” Betty kisses his cheek. “Thanks,” she grins and Dilton beams back with a light blush on his cheeks.

“Anything for you, Cooper,” he says and Betty walks over to Jughead who gorging himself.

“Hey, Jughead.” Betty pats his shoulder. He raises an eyebrow.

“There’s another table there.” he points across the room at a table that nearly had everything eaten except a couple of things. Betty laughs

“I’m not here for your food,” she chuckles, “I need insight,” she says, turning serious.

“Tell me about it,” he says while reaching out for more food.

“It’s the whole ordeal with [Y/N] and Veronica and Archie,” Betty says and Jughead chews.

“That?” Jughead waves Betty off, “I think it’ll work out. Archie knows how Veronica feels.” Jughead mumbles through his food.

“Then why did he still ask her to the dance?” Betty asks, puzzled and frustrated with Jughead roundabout ways. Jughead shrugs.

“I think things will be fine,” he says blandly.

“Fine? I don’t know about that.” Betty grimaces with a sigh. Jughead shrugs and points at Dilton with his head.

“Just have fun, you needn’t worry about so much drama Betts. Things’ll run its course.” Jughead says, biting into a tomato, almost squirting some on Betty. She dodges just in time and sighs and leaves back to Dilton. Jughead glances over at Archie and Veronica who are still resting, conversing, and laughing.

After the dance, Archie took Veronica to the park and the two of them walked some more. “I like your dress, Ronnie.” Archie grins, admiring her maroon dress. Veronica smiles tightly, suddenly remembering your words for some reason.

“What about me?” she asks coldly. She purses her lips, not intending those words to be so sharp.

“Of course you’re beautiful tonight as well.” Archie smiles fondly at her. He takes her hand into his and she relaxes a bit. Veronica glares at the ground, angry that she was thinking of you all of a sudden. “What are you thinking about?” Archie asks, running his thumb over her knuckles soothingly. Veronica’s heart dropped and suddenly she felt cold. She pulls her hand from Archie’s and he raises an eyebrow. He sighs with a grin and puts his hands behind his head. “How’s [Y/N]?” he questions with a carefree smile.

“What about her? Do you like her?” Veronica asks angrily.

“Not me,” he drops his hands to his sides and looks at her. Veronica stops in her tracks, confused and worried. Confused why Archie thought she liked you and worried that she really did love you. Veronica takes a shaky breath and smirks up at Archie, closing the distance between them.

“No, I like you,” she says confidently despite the conflicting feelings going through in her mind. Archie smiles back.

“I like you to, Betty also likes you. Jughead likes you,” he says causing Veronica’s brows to furrow.

“No, I love you Archie Andrews.” she insists, grabbing him by his collar. Archie raises an eyebrow.

“And so does [Y/N],” he smiles, “I mean not me, but you. I mean [Y/N] likes you, yeah.” he stutters a bit before regaining his confidence. “If you really do love me, you’d be fine if we go out?” he asks. Veronica purses her lips and nods hesitantly but her eyes downcasted. “Ronnie,” Archie tilts her head up and leans down to her. Veronica closes her eyes and the two of them kiss but Veronica only feels disgusted. Not because the kiss was bad, it was kind of was, but because it just wasn’t right. Veronica pushes Archie back who stares at her.

“I’m sorry Archiekins, it’s not you.” Veronica hugs herself, her eyes wet from guilt. “I’m so sorry,” she sighs with a shaky breath. Archie shakes his head.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I had to do that. I knew but...” he rubs his neck shamefully. Veronica sighs, tilting her head up and blinking away the tears. She takes a deep breath and smiles at Archie.

“Thank you Archiekins,” she pecks his cheek before leaving to your house. You were reading a romance novel to help cope with your loneliness. When the doorbell rings you check your phone to check the time and you get up and peek through the window. You were shocked to see Veronica standing outside your house. Opening up the door you smile at Veronica.

“Hey, Ronnie, how was the dance?” you ask, glancing over her shoulder to look for Archie.

“It sucked,” she smiles which confuses you. She walks into your house and you shut the door.

“Am I going to be sad?” you ask with a frown. “Where’s Archie?” you question, checking outside again for the ginger. Veronica drops down on your couch and takes off her high heels.

“Turns out I didn’t like him as much I thought I did.” she shrugs and you frown and sit down beside her. She couldn’t help but smile with how concerned you looked. “It’s fine, [Y/N].” she touches your arm. “At least it will be after you tell me what you think of this.” she grabs your collar forcefully and plants a soft kiss on your lips. You completely are taken aback by her actions.

“Ronnie?” you cover your mouth with a million thoughts running through your head.

“What did you think?” she smirks to cover up her anxieties. “I liked it,” she says and lets go of your collar and busies herself by adjusting it to so that you don’t see how nervous she was.

“My parents are home,” you remember but quickly clear your throat, “I think it was okay,” you smile and Ronnie looks up at you, her eyes hoping you had more to add on.

“What does that mean?” she asks, her hands tighten on your shirt so hard her knuckles were paling and her nails were digging into her palm painfully.

“That you’re phenomenal and I didn’t need that kiss for you to tell me you love me but I did prefer it.” you smile at her. She grins and kisses once again and this time you reciprocate. Then she pushes you back quickly.

“Your parents are home aren’t they?” she smirks and you nod. “Well invite me to dinner, [Y/N],” she says. You shake your head.

“It’s too late,” you say. “for that,”

“Then how about a sleepover,” she asks and you shrug with a smile.

“If your parents are okay with it,” you say and Veronica’s smirk grows.

“Daddy won’t mind since you’re a girl and he doesn’t know we’re dating,” she winks, “yet,” and walks to your kitchen to call her parents. You beam at her and pick her high heels and set them neatly at the front door.


	4. Pt 1: Serpent's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Southside Serpents come to Riverdale High, as a former Serpent you want to be friends with the gang like you used to be but things don’t work out how you want. Reggie suggests dating Toni to get your old relationship with the gang back but she finds out and things take a turn for the worse. (3,959 words)

It had been two years since you left the Serpents and the Southside. During a gang battle, you had your hand cut badly by a switchblade when you had decided to defend Joaquin from a dangerous blade by grabbing a hold of it. The cut had almost rendered your hand useless. Luckily you could still use your hand but at times it would freeze up or start occasionally twitching at random. After this, your parents were worried about the gang activity and did everything they did to get you and them out of the Southside. And so you were forced to cut your ties with the Southside as well. And you were shocked to find the Southside Serpents finding their way to Riverdale. There were a few new members you hadn’t seen before but you definitely recognized their jackets.

“[Y/N]!” Sweet Pea jumps on you which surprises everyone. Everyone seemed to forget how you were originally part of the Southside Serpents due to your passive demeanor and kindness. Though it wasn’t always like that. Only the kindness of Betty was you able to convert to an ordinary student at Riverdale.

“Sweet Pea!” you laugh and he tries to get you to give him a piggy ride. You clutch at his legs happily.

“Hey, Jones! Meet [Y/N].” Sweet Pea chuckles, “This sucker use to be one of us too before the Ghoulies screwed her over.” he growls while ruffling, your once neat hair. You smile at the raven-headed boy and he nods at you with a smile.

“Jughead Jones,” he says and you nod.

“I know, Be-” suddenly you can’t carry Sweet Pea’s weight anymore and he falls sideways off your back, dragging you down along with him.

“What was that, [Y/N]?” Sweet Pea grumbles, rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry, Sweet Pea,” you grimace, trying to flex your cut hand which was all of a sudden feeling weak. “I- I just slipped.” you laugh, shoving your hand into your pocket.

“Are you alright?” a petite girl with pink-streaked hair questions, offering you a hand. 

“Yeah, thanks.” you smile at the girl who grins back at you. “I hadn’t seen you in the Southside Serpents when I was around,” you say and get up yourself before dusting yourself off. Sweet Pea tries to take the girl’s offer for help but the girl drops her hand before he can.

“Toni Topaz.” she grins and you nod with a smile. “You don’t seem like you’re a Serpent.” she tilts her head with a puzzled smile, “At least not anymore,” she sends you a lopsided smile and you chuckle sheepishly.

“Guess not anymore,” you mutter, rubbing the back of your neck. Her words stung for some reason. You were completely happy with your life currently but somehow the return of the Serpents made you uneasy and Toni’s words, though meaning no harm, seemed to be questioning your relationships with the Serpent’s and Riverdale. She smiles at you before Sweet Pea swings his arm around her shoulder.

“Well, see you around, [Y/N].” Sweet Pea grins and the Serpents begin to leave.

“Wait up guys, I’ll help you get around the school.” you offer with a smile which causes Sweet Pea to laugh.

“Nah, we don’t wanna ruin your good rep, here,” he flashes you a lopsided smile. “We’re good, [Y/N].” he pats you on the shoulder roughly almost knocking you over.

“It’s alright, [Y/N]. I can take over from here.” Jughead smiles at you and leads the group off.

“Aren’t you glad to see your old friends again?” Betty smiles and touches your shoulder delicately. You shove your hand into your pocket and flash her a smile.

“I don’t know,” you mumble. Betty is worried by your hesitant response.

“Well, make sure to help them out if they don’t know where their classes are or what not,” she says, squeezing your shoulder and you nod.

“I know,” you smile at Betty to reassure her but she knows you were still anxious about the Serpents, after all, it was impossible to ignore your habits of stuffing your hurt hand in your pocket when you were nervous. It was something you picked up when you first came to the school. You were so embarrassed about the scar on your hand and how the tremors you had that you frequently would put it in your pocket.

Over the week, you kept trying to speak to Sweet Pea or anyone with the Southside Serpents. The only ones who spoke with you were Jughead and Toni. Both of them were really nice but you couldn’t help but be intimidated by Jughead’s position in the Serpents. As King of the Serpents, you didn’t want to do anything that made your image worse. So you ended up hanging out with Toni more. The lack of attention from any of your former friends saddened you as well as puzzled you. You didn’t understand why they were all ignoring you. Meanwhile, all the other Riverdale students were trying to get you to join their side. “Hey, [Y/N].” Reggie grins, blocking your way by placing his hand on your locker.

“What is it now, Reggie?” you raise an eyebrow with a sigh.

“Nothing, its just that every day I see you desperately trying to ‘befriend’ the Serpents.” he chuckles. You purse your lips and his smile widens. “I’ve got a proposal for you.” he grins, crossing his arms and leaning against your locker. “You know your sweet blonde friend? Betty’s girlfriends with the stupid gang leader.” he rolls his eyes. “But looks like she’s more friends with the Serpents than you are.” he chuckles.

“What’s your point, Reggie? I don’t understand what you want.” you sigh, reaching for your locker. He smacks your hand away and leans closer to you.

“I’m just saying maybe you should try doing what she’s doing,” he smirks. “I’ve got the perfect candidate for you too.” he leans back seeing he had piqued your interests. “That pink haired girl from the Serpents. I’m pretty sure she likes you too, I mean she’s the only one who’ll talk to you. Jughead just talks to you because you’re a friend of Betty’s.” Noticing Veronica walking over he pulls himself off your locker. “I’ll help you if you agree.” he smiles. “See you later,” he chuckles and walks off before he and Veronica can get into a fight.

“What did he want?” Veronica asks as you unlock your locker.

“I don’t really know. He wanted to make a deal with me or something.” you frown, shrugging as you take out a couple of your books and shove it into your backpack.

“Oh please, don’t try an make a deal with the devil.” she scoffs and you don’t say anything. “Don’t tell me you’re actually considering it?” she asks, shocked by your silence.

“I might because I’m at my wits end here.” you close your locker and click the lock.

“Well, what’s your problem?” she asks and you shrug while pushing your hand into your pocket. This concerns Veronica and you walk past her. You were not going to admit something so stupid and embarrassing to Veronica. You didn’t think she could understand even if she knew. Ever since she came to Riverdale, everything came to her naturally. By the first month, she was already dating Archie and everyone knew her for good or for worse. Then soon enough she had befriended Betty who had a crush on Archie. It seemed like despite anything she did, everything would be fine. It’s as if her actions had no consequences in the long run.

Over the course school, you had thought about Reggie’s offer and not knowing what to do really, you decided to agree with Reggie’s plan. You knew it was wrong but what other choice did you have? You weren’t brave enough to just ask Sweet Pea what the problem was nor were you willing to force yourself into their group. Plus you were going to confuse everyone with who’s side you were one. The school had been pretty split whether they were going to socially accept the Serpents or not. “Wow, you actually came,” Reggie chuckles. “You must really like the girl.” he raises an eyebrow in which you blush in response.

“I don’t mind,” you smile sheepishly which causes him to laugh.

“Thought you had the hots for her.” he smiles. “Anyways, what you’ve gotta do first is ask out Toni. Of course, she’s got to first of all except and second of all like it and be okay for a second one,” he says. “That’s the hardest part.” he grins at you. “Think you can woo your lady?” he questions. You shrug your hand trembling as you do so. Reggie sighs, “Alright, first of all, you’ve got find out what kind of people she like.” he says, patting your shoulder. “So what I’m thinking is, invite her over and watch one of her favorite movies or shows and get her to tell you about her favorite character and why,” he says. “Or ask her to talk about her past exes. That one's a bit tricky.” he grimaces and glances over at you. “Got it?” he asks and you nod. “In fact, text her now that you’re going to meet up with her,” he says. 

“She doesn’t have a phone.” you cross your arms.

“Then get her one.” he rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’m going to test you on details tomorrow so you better be ready.”

“What is the point of this again, Reggie?” you narrow your eyes suspiciously.

“The point is for you to befriend the Serpents. If I ask you to do anything weird you can back out if you want.” he frowns, leaning forward towards you menacingly. “Nothing weird so far right?” he asks with a smirk, leaning back against the table. You sigh, shaking your head. “Cool, now go on with it.” he waves his hand. “Ask her as soon as possible or else she’ll be taken away,” he adds and you sigh.

“Sure, Reggie,” you say before leaving. Once you left the school you found Betty waiting for you outside.

“Hey [Y/N],” she smiles hesitantly. You smile back at her.

“What’s up, Betts?” you ask, jumping off the stairs by threes.

“Well, Ronnie told me that Reggie was bothering you today,” she says tentatively which causes you to wave it off.

“It’s cool Betts, I’m going over to Toni’s so I’ll walk you home and then leave. You cool with that?” you grin, tapping your backpack strap. Betty nods and the two of you leave to her house.

“How’s it going with Toni?” Betty converses and you clear your throat nervously, shoving your hands deep into your pockets.

“Fine,” you say, keeping your voice as even as possible and Betty laughs.

“You’re the worst liar I’ve ever met which is saying something because according to Ronnie I’m the worst liar.” she chuckles and your face grows warm.

“It really is fine, Betts!” you say defensively. “I’m just,” you clear your throat, groping at your inner pocket. “I’m going to ask Toni out, someday” you confess, muttering the last word.

“That’s great, [Y/N]! I’ve been waiting for this day.” she grins and you frown.

“What?” you ask, confused.

“Come on, you don’t think I’ve noticed?” Betty nudges your arm playfully which puzzles you even more. Betty frowns at how confused you are. “Am I wrong, or have not noticed? Then why are you asking her out? Or am I taking it the wrong way?” she frowns.

“I, what? How does it look like I have a crush on her?” you ask. Betty sighs and rolls her eyes.

“Knowing you, you won’t admit it so when you see Toni look out for these three things.” Betty grins and you nod at her, watching her list them off her fingers. “First, you can’t help smile when you’re with her.” she grins. “Even when you think of her, you can’t help but smile.”

“No, I don’t,” you say, blushing but Betty just smiles at you watching a smile creeps up your face. “God, what is wrong with me,” you mumble with a bashful smile while covering your mouth.

“Second, you get really nervous when she touches or closes in on you. You like to shove your hands in your pocket, particularly your injured one. Sometimes you end up tapping your fingers if you’re really nervous or excited.” she grins as you force your hands out your pockets. “You didn’t think I would know your habits after being best friends with you for two years?” she grins, cocking her brow and you sigh in defeat.

“Fine, what’s the last one,” you mumble and Betty drops her hand.

“That’s a secret, I don’t want you going out of your way to cover your cute habits around Toni,” she smiles softly. “Maybe Toni can help you answer the last one,” she says, touching your arm. “Thanks for walking me home, [Y/N].” she grins and pats your arm. “Good luck,” she says and opens the door.

“Betts, what’s the last one?” you call out but she just gives you a playfully smile and closes the door. “Shoot, how am I going to talk to her now?” you grumble, scratching your head. Reggie was going to test you tomorrow and with Betty saying you were the worst liar you might as well invite Toni over to your house. You found her with at the White Wrym and you didn’t know how you’d confront her while she was working. You cursed at yourself for asking Betty what was revealing your crush on her. Now you were trying to do everything you could not to reveal your stupid habits. Finally settling down, you turn your back on the bar to calm yourself. Taking a deep breath you turn around and walk over to the bar. You wanted to hit yourself. You had taken so long, Toni had long noticed you, though you hadn’t noticed her starring yourself. Sitting down at the end of the table, and close your eyes to ready yourself.

“Hey, what’s up, [Y/N]?” a familiar voice chimes. Your hand immediately shoots into your pockets and you smile sheepishly up at the pink-haired girl.

“Hey, Toni.” you mutter. “When is your shift over?” you ask, drumming your fingers on the table impatiently. You glance over at FP who was serving the others.

“Well, not until nine,” she glances at the clock and you nod, looking at the clock as well.

“I was just wondering if you’d like to come over today,” you smile. “If you’re not too tired that is.”

“For what? A sleepover?” she chuckles.

“Well,” you purse your lips and she raises her hand to stop you.

“Sorry, I’ll talk to you during my break.” she flashes you a smile and leaves. You nod and once she’s gone you finally notice your fingers drumming against the table and your hidden hand. You groan and put a stop to your old habits. You watch the time, craving and dreading when her break would come.

“Hey, how you doing?” FP finally notices you and decides to greet you.

“FP!” you can’t help but smile.

“Sorry about what the Ghoulies did to you.” he frowns, his fist clenching on the table edges until his knuckles paled.

“It’s cool, FP.” you smile softly at the man who raises his eyebrow.

“You’ve changed,” he says, not really clarifying if it was for the better or for the worse. You twist your ring uneasily and he glances down at your hand. “How’s your hand?” he nods in the direction of your injured hand. You unfold your palm to reveal a scar that ran from a few centimeters below where your pinky ended across to under your index finger. FP grimaces, “Heard your hand’s still acting up?” he looks up at you from under his brows and you nod.

“Yeah, occasionally but usually when I strain my fingers or whatnot,” you explain and he nods. Suddenly you retract your hand from the table and smile behind FP’s shoulder. “Toni! Is it your break yet?” you ask. FP raises a brow and leans back from the table to allow Toni through.

“What were you two talking about?” Toni grins, “Palm reading?” she raises an eyebrow and you can’t help but smile at how charming it made her look. 

“Actually-” FP starts but you quickly cut him off.

“No, he was just looking at my ring.” you smile softly and FP cocks an eyebrow at you before pushing himself off the table.

“Well, I’ll just let you guys talk. Don’t forget to get back to work after 10.” he waves and Toni nods.

“Got it,” she calls back and she looks back at you with a grin. “So, what’s up with that ring?” she asks. “Can I see it?” she asks, glancing over the counter.

“Sure,” you beam at her, pulling off the ring and handing it to her.

“Wow, cool,” she grins looking up at you and then back at the ring. She tries it on and grins. “Where’d you get it from?” she asks, handing it back to you. Your hands brush and you fumble with the ring and end up dropping it. You bend down to grab it. You frown as you do so, flexing your good hand, confused as to why you had trouble grasping the ring.

“Sorry,” you smile goofily at her and she laughs. “Fangs was the one who gave it to me,” you grin, putting on the ring and twisting. “After the fight with the Ghoulies,” you shut your mouth, pursing your lips. You weren’t sure if you wanted her to know about your shameful scar. “I left the Serpents and um, Fangs gave me the ring so I wouldn’t forget them. Obviously, I couldn’t.” you chuckle, pulling your hand to your chest and Toni smiles softly.

“That’s sweet.” she grins and you nod. “So, after my shift, I’m coming over to your house right?” she grins, leaning forward on her elbows. “What’s up, have your parents gone out for the night?” she asks flirtatiously. 

“Yeah, and I was wondering if you’d like to watch a movie with me.” you smile bashfully, not completely understanding what she had just done. Toni sighs with a smile.

“Well, I’ll be there.” she grins and you nod enthusiastically.

After her shift, you walked Toni to your house and you did what Reggie had suggested. You pretty much interrogated her the entire and she was amused at the number of questions you asked. “Are we going to watch the movie or not? I could just tell you the whole plot if you really want.” she laughs and you shake your head.

“No, it’s fine.” you smile tightly and shut your mouth the rest of the movie. Turns out watching a movie wasn’t the best option to socialize with Toni after all, your attention fully on the screen the rest of the time.

An hour in, Toni began resting her head on your shoulder which caused you to break your attention from the screen. You were spinning your ring around your finger like crazy. Glancing over you realize she was barely awake and you wipe your palms on your clothes. Why hadn’t you noticed she was tired from work? You wait until her breathing grew even and you set down her gently. Obviously, it was impossible to do so without waking her up. “Sorry, [Y/N], I’m just a little tired.” she smiles weakly and you smile back, worried.

“It’s alright, Toni, I just don’t want you sleeping on the couch,” you mutter. Toni nods groggily and gets up. You accompany her to your room and you pull off her boots before getting her settled into your bed. “Sorry, Toni,” you mumble, patting the blanket. “I’m going to turn off the TV, sleep well,” you say with a small smile. She hums tiredly back and you leave and close the door quietly on your way out. Turning off the TV, you get on the couch yourself and try to get some sleep, hoping Sweet Pea and Fangs could be your friends again soon.

The next day you report to Reggie what had happened and he is majorly disappointed in you until he forces you to explain everything that happened and you add the part about your parents being out. He was stoked to hear that and set up your next date with Toni. Before you knew it the Sweet Pea and Fangs and the rest of the gang had warmed up to you. Like Reggie said, it happened soon after the two of you were going out. Not only were you dating Toni and friends with the Southside Serpents but your new best friend had suddenly become Reggie. Over the course, it turns out he was actually a really nice fellow and he was quite experienced in swooning girls as well. Unfortunately, the rest of the school didn’t take it well. They were spreading strange rumors around about you and Toni. They were angry about you taking the sides of the Serpent which angered Toni. “She’s not taking anyone’s side.” Toni defends, angry at Kevin for accusing you of such things. Suddenly guilt hits you. The reason why you had started to go for Toni was that you were desperate for the Serpent’s approval. You grimace at her words.

“Please just stop, Toni.” you touch her hand gently. Toni glares daggers into Kevin and plops down, arms crossed, beside you with a huff.

“Well, I do recall Reggie scheming a plan where [Y/N] was to date you to get back into the Serpents.” Betty mumbles, her dissatisfaction towards your relationship Reggie manifesting in spite. But immediately after saying so, she regretted it.

“That’s not true,” Toni frowns, folding her arms, doing her best to ignore Betty’s words but she couldn’t. She knew Betty was a bad liar and she could tell that she wasn’t lying. You were shocked at how Betty had gained this information and you hated to lie to Toni but you didn’t want to lose the Southside Serpents.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Betty.” you mutter, unable to look anyone in the eye. Betty is shocked by your words and she shakes her head.

“Don’t lie to me, [Y/N].” Toni snaps harshly and you close your eyes guiltily.

“I’m not,” you grumble and she just stares at you silently.

“You are, you’re the worst liar ever. And even if I didn’t know you were lying, Betty sure wasn’t,” she says angrily. “Why would you lie to me?” she glares at you and you fumble with your ring in your pocket, unwilling to look her in the eye. “You know what? People may think what you just did was because you were a Serpent but I know that it wasn’t because you were a Serpent. It was because you were a terrible person.” she stands up angrily. “And what really sucks is that I can’t see you as a terrible person.” her voice shakes. “I want to believe you were a good person who just made a terrible mistake but,” she shakes her head, silent tears fall down her face which startles you.

“Toni,” you stand up but she wipes her tears away.

“I’m sorry, I just need to think this over,” she mumbles and leaves. The room grows dreadfully silent. 

Your eyes stung from hurting Toni. How messed up could you be? Blinking away the tears, you leave the school, hoping this would end well. Even if things ended badly, you just hoped that Toni would be happy in the end. At least she deserved it.


	5. Pt 2: Serpent's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After the end of your relationship with Toni, everything reminds you of Toni but you keep it hidden even though everyone knows you still haven’t moved on. Reggie tries to help you just get all of your feelings out by taking you to Veronica’s bender. (3,258 words)
> 
> Lol, this became much more angsty and dramatic then it should’ve been lol so sorry if it gets tiring to read. But hopefully you enjoy and I’ll try to come out with something more fluffy and upbeat. :) Also please request! Thanks :)

 

Three weeks since you hadn’t heard from Toni, was torture but it was something you had brought upon yourself. Things in Riverdale were normal enough for you to keep living on with your life but something always seemed to be missing. Everything everyone did just sort of reminded you of Toni in one way or another. Whenever Reggie was around he’d be trying to comfort you by trying to hook you up with some other options but you told him you were fine and thanked him which made him furious. You had no idea it would be so hard moving on from Toni.

“[Y/N],” Reggie grins, setting his tray on the table. “Veronica’s going on a bender and I think it’ll be fun. I asked if I could bring you along and she said it was alright. What do you say?” Reggie smirks, looking at you excitedly.

“Sure, why not? Sounds fun.” you beam at Reggie causing the corners of his mouth twitch. Seeing how calm you were annoyed him. How you tried to ignore your feelings as if they were the demons inside Pandora’s box. Reggie was constantly trying to pry open that box so you wouldn’t have to keep all those horrors inside of you but he just didn’t seem to find the right key. “When is it?”

“It’ll probably be around 6 or 7, I’ll pick you up. Veronica’s paying so keep an empty stomach. He grins and you nod.

“Unless I decide to drink,” you joke and Reggie cocks his brow suspiciously. “Great, text me when you’re outside my house.” you smile warmly at Reggie and he nods.

“No problem,” he clicks his tongue and shovels in a mouthful of spaghetti. You look down at your plate and pick up your fork tentatively and twirl the utensil around nervously. Noticing your behavior Reggie looks behind his shoulder to find the Serpents approaching you two. He rolls his eyes and scoffs. The Bulldogs stand up protectively before the table, blocking off the Serpents.

“Hey, slither back to where you came from snakes.” Reggie snarls at the gang and the other football players start barking at them. Jughead raises his eyebrow calmly and looks over at you.

“God, I can’t believe I gave that ring to you.” Fang’s grimaces at your finger and your chest throbs at his words. Your finger twitch, searching for the comforting hands under the table, beside you, but you remember Toni isn’t with you anymore so you just awkwardly place your hand down on the seat beside you.

“It’s alright Fangs, after all, she was a different person back then.” Sweet Pea shakes his head and your grip strengthens on the fork.

“Guys cut it out, your comments aren’t going to make me feel better.” Toni grimaces at the gang and they grow quiet. Toni and the gang walk off to their usual table and Toni glances over at you while you stare down at your empty hand on the bench. She purses her lips and closes her eyes before leaving.

“Sorry, [Y/N], was I being inconsiderate?” Reggie asks, leaning over cautiously. Looking up from your hand you force a smile at him habitually. You shake your head.

“No, I know you have good intentions,” you state and smile at the rest of the Bulldogs who smirk at you.

“Will you just say what you mean?!” Chuck growls. “God, what is it with girls and beating around the bush? I wish there were more straightforward girls out there, sheesh.” he shakes his head and you laugh dryly.

“That’d be nice if I could just be straightforward, huh? I don’t think you’d like that though.” you smile softly at Chuck. Then your attention flickers behind the jocks onto a certain raven headed girl.

“You want to know what happens to all the straightforward girls? We all just let you down,” Veronica smirks causing you to laugh and Chuck to frown.

“Look, Veronica,” he turns around, looking up at her with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry about the Sticky Maple situation,” Chuck sighs,  “I really am.” he claps his hands together as if to pray, “But if you don’t give me a chance, I can’t help you.” he frowns causing Veronica to scoff.

“A chance? I’ve already given you a chance and you blew it on your own.” Veronica snaps and you frown at Veronica. They begin to bicker and you drum your fingers on the table. Without Toni’s reassuring warmth everything seemed to agitate you. The chattering background of the entire cafeteria, the back and forth between Veronica and Chuck. Why were they being so stuck up? Shutting your eyes you rub your brow in frustration before taking a deep breath.

“Guys stop.” you raise your hand up, pausing their argument. “Veronica, please don’t punish Chuck for trying to be a better person." you smile at her warmly. Chuck smiles softly, glad you had taken his side. “Chuck, you’re not off the hook,” you look over at the boy and his smile drops. “Don’t just try to persuade Veronica with words and in the end, it won’t be her who benefits from your actions unless she’s the one you end up with,” you smile, “Yeah guys?” Chuck nods quickly and Veronica sighs, dropping her arms to her side.

“Yeah,” Veronica nods.

“I’m still invited to your bender right?” you question playfully.

“Yes,” she nods and glances over at Chuck. “And I hope to see good results from you, Chuck,” she says. The guy nods with a grin and Veronica walks off. Chuck grins, swinging his legs over the bench to face you again.

“If you don’t mind, would you like to give me a chance?” Chuck asks tentatively and you chuckle at his boldness.

“No,” Reggie cuts in, “she needs to go on her bender first.” Reggie glares Chuck who raises his hands in surrender.

“Alright, Reg.” he shrugs. “I can wait,” he grins and you laugh and Reggie frowns at you with worry. “That’s assuming if you aren’t going to run off anywhere,” Chuck cocks an eyebrow while smirking playfully, his confidence trying to mask his sensitivity. Somehow it reminded you of Toni. How she’d get all cocky and how she would habitually raise an eyebrow while smirking at you. Despite her cockiness, her eyes were constantly examining you with affection.

“What?” you ask, your hand begins to twirl your fork anxiously. Reggie glares at Chuck seeing your smile had finally dropped. Chuck clears his throat awkwardly and he glances over at Reggie and then at the Bulldogs.

“The cafeteria food sure is good,” a Bulldog comments, trying to better the atmosphere but fails to.

“You want mine?” you ask, handing your tray to the jock. He takes you up on your offer and you stand up. “See you later, guys.” you smile and leave without another word.

“[Y/N], where are you going?” Reggie gets up from the bench to chase after you.

“Reggie, I’ll see you during the bender.” you smile at Reggie courteously and he sighs, letting you leave.

“Don’t forget, I’ll come to pick you up at 6 or 7. If you gotta tell your parents," Reggie calls out and tells you the address. The entire time, Toni can’t help but watch the two of you and question what was going on between the two of you.

Later that afternoon, like Reggie had promise he picked you up at 7 and the two of you went to the bender. Reggie didn’t comment on your casual clothing nor did he have the time to do so. You were rambling on in the car about academics. “Jesus, stop reminding me about school will you?” Reggie scoffs. “You’re starting to sound like Betty,” he scoffs. “Seems like Cooper still hasn’t left your system.” he chuckles and he parks the car. The two of you meet up with Josie and the others. They were all dancing but you were more hungry so you sat down at the booth and just ordered everything that sounded tasty on the menu.

You watched the intimate couples in the booths on the side groping at each other. You smile to yourself, remembering Toni’s tender kiss and her rougher ones. Once the gates were open there was no way of closing them. Memories of Toni rushed through your head.

When you weren’t sure about publicizing your relationship yet, Toni was patient with you though she wasn’t willing to compromise holding hands with you. It was one of her favorite gestures to do with you. So whenever you two were sitting besides each other, her hands would always somehow find yours under the table. This once nervewracking contact had slowly become your comfort. And when the two were you walking outside together, when you put your hands into your pocket casually, she would link arms with you, also putting her hands in her jacket.

Taking a sip of juice you recalled the week she crashed over at your place and the two of you had the most ridiculous argument ever. It was hilarious how she had gotten furious towards your hospitality and insisted that you slept in your own bed or she would leave. You just laugh at her and told her that whoever fell asleep first would take the bed. You knew it was unfair seeing as that she had a job but you had wanted it to work in your favor. And when she came back, she was exhausted and easily fell asleep first. But when you tucked her in she insisted that you stay and she wouldn’t let go of you either. So you spent half an hour combing your fingers through her cotton candy hair until she fell asleep. Toni was so angry the next day she said she was going to leave but you didn’t want her to leave yet so you gave in to sleeping in your bed. Then before you knew it, she had flipped the situation on you, raising the stakes and demanding the two of you sleep together. You were reluctant but you can’t say you weren’t a bit pleased by her proposal. You agreed and that night you couldn’t sleep because it was so hot. Not only due to the presence of an extra body in the bed with you but also because it was Toni. That night you had stared off into the darkness, inhaling the rose aroma wafting from Toni’s body. Your palms were sweating bullets and begging to move but you didn’t want to bother Toni. After an hour, Toni’s sweet aroma and her breathing had soothed you enough to fall asleep. The next day you told Toni she either had to leave or sleep in your bed and the two of you finally compromised on her sleeping on the floor beside your bed which still took you the rest of the week to get used to. By the end of her visit you had grown so accustomed to her scent and breathing pattern whenever you were around her, it would soothe you to the point of drowsiness.

The other time the two of you got into a heated argument was actually over the Serpents. The day the Ghoulies were released from prison, the Serpents and Ghoulies were at conflict again and you hadn’t seen Toni for a few days. You were worried sick and you finally decided to sneak out to check on her, after all your parents would ground you for centuries if they found out. You knew they literally would because you would do the same to yourself. When you had arrived at the Serpent’s camp you were relieved to find Toni and the gang fine. You tried to persuade Toni to leave the conflict but she refused. You were frustrated with her response so you accompanied her the entire night. She didn’t complain after all she couldn’t lie she was a bit fearful of the incoming fight but also because if she did you would use her words against her. The next day the Ghoulies came and you were already feeling sick seeing them but you stuck around, sitting behind the Serpents as they confronted the Ghoulies. Jughead seemed to be trying to make a deal with them but it seemed like Jughead had betrayed their trust before during the drag race. Before you knew it the argument had gotten out of hand and both sides began attacking each other. Scared for Toni you entered the chaos, looking for the petite girl, skipping through the crowd, dodging fists right and left. Most of them connected causing you to stumble and fall. This only worsened your injuries. People were falling on you and stepping on you. Then someone had stepped on your injured hand causing you to grow cold and freeze up. You didn’t know how long it was until you were pulled out by Toni and Fangs but it long enough for your parents to know you had gotten in a fight. Toni kicked away the Ghoulies and pulled you into her protective embrace. Her hair was a mess and strands of it were sticking to her sweating forehead. Her cheek was cut and bruised. The claustrophobia you were feeling from the fight along with your injured hand and the blood sicked you to the point of regurgitating your dinner on the ground and couple of shoes.

The fight ended because of this sudden turn of events and somehow it resolved itself hopefully for the next few months. Toni watched over you guiltily as Thomas took care of your wounds. The two of you made up with Toni apologizing to you and you explaining the scar on your palm as well as why you had thrown up. Still shaken from the fight, Toni slept with you that night. She played with your hair and though she was exhausted from the fight herself, she comforted you throughout the entire night. The next day she accompanied you to school, knowing you still hadn’t completely recovered from the fight and though she was exhausted, she made sure she was there when it mattered.

You had no idea why you were reminiscing on the moments where the two of you were arguing. It was just even after these arguments, you and Toni had still been close, maybe closer than ever. You wonder how you could ever make it up to her. How could Betty tell you that you had a crush on Toni your found your relationship with the Serpents more important than the one with Toni? “Wow, I didn’t you to be eating this much,” someone grimaces. The sudden intruder startles you and you drop your spoon.

“Sorry, Ronnie.” you smile up at the dark-haired girl. She was sweating from the dancing and her hair was stuck to her forehead. You smile wavers seeing this as you scooch over so that she could sit down. The room was spinning and you were nauseous. You shut your eyes and rub your brow, trying to stop your headache.

“Anyways, how’s getting over Toni? Any luck there?” Kevin questions shyly, after all, he felt responsible for your break up.

“Does it look like she’s over her?” Josie asks, frowning at Kevin. Kevin looks down at the empty plates and he smiles tightly.

“Sorry,” he mutters. You shake your head.

“It’s fine,” you smile forgivingly at him and he smiles back.

“So, can I still order?” he glances at Veronica who sighs and nods.

“Yes,” she says, “As long as you don’t eat as much as her.” Veronica raises her brow at you and you laugh sheepishly.

“My bad, Ronnie.” you apologize with a grin and she waves her hand and grabs your glass of juice.

“It’s alright, anyways,” she takes a sip from your glass and frowns. She looks down at the table to see three more of the same oval glasses on the table. “How did you get your hands on these?” she asks, raising the glass up and you shrug. “Oh boy, please tell your alcohol tolerance is high.” she pleads and seeing the puzzled look on your face she frowns. “How are you feeling, [Y/N]?” she asks quickly. Her brows furrow in concern. She touches your shoulder gently.

“Yeah, just a little dizzy,” you mumble, closing your eyes again in frustration towards your headache.

“A little or a lot?” Veronica tilts her head and narrows her eyes.

“A lot,” you admit. “And I feel nauseous,” you mumble and Veronica sighs.

“Okay,” she grimaces. “This was not supposed to happen but that’s okay.” she smiles at you reassuringly and you return one. She hands you a glass of water and tells you to drink it. You were getting tired and your nausea wasn’t helping so you put your head down so you could sleep it off. Veronica rubs your shoulder soothingly but you couldn’t seem to sleep. The place was too loud, too hot, crowded, and it smelled like sweat. You were only feeling sicker by the moment.

“Sorry guys, I’m going home,” you mumble, rubbing the fatigue from your eyes.

“Guess I’m going to,” Reggie smiles at the rest of them and he grabs you by the arm tightly, supporting you so that you wouldn’t fall. Reggie leans you against his car and opens the door and then walks toward you to help you in. However, someone else beats him to it.

“Do you smell roses, Reggie or am I just that drunk?” you mumble.

“You’re not crazy, [Y/N].” Toni shakes her head and helps you in the backseat of Reggie’s car. Reggie shuts the passenger side door and walks over to the driver side.

“Sorry, Toni,” you sigh while Toni puts on your seatbelt for you.

“You better be sorry,” she frowns and you smile at her, your chest aching at the closeness between you two.

“Can we hold hands, Toni?” you question hopefully. Toni stares into your eyes, that had a slight sheen from the tears accumulating in your eyes. “Just one more time?” you whisper. The corners of your mouth were twitching. “Sorry,” you turn away, looking out the window. Suddenly you feel the warmth of Toni’s hand and you smile softly as tears falling down your face. You were gripping onto Toni’s hands for dear life. You missed everything about her and it seemed like the alcohol and the loneliness was making you more talkative. Toni took you to your bedroom after you thanked Reggie.

“It’s fine, [Y/N]. You can stop apologizing and just get some sleep.” she murmurs, pushing you gently into your bed despite you still holding her hand.

“Do you regret dating me?” you ask tentatively. Toni sighs and sits down beside your bed.

“No, [Y/N],” she purses her lips. “But I don’t know if it’s okay if we get back together,” she mutters and you let go of her hand.

“Then could we at least be friends?” you smile up at the pink haired girl. Toni sighs.

“I don’t think I want to be friends with you either.” she sighs and you send her a puzzled look. “I’m sorry, it’s just that everything we just did, me comforting you and us holding hands. It just feels too right.” you grimace and you smile back warmly.

“I thought so too,” you nod and begin to fiddle with your ring. The room falls silent and you purse your lips. “Perhaps you could give me a second chance?” you ask tentatively and boldly reach out to touch her hand. Your face was on fire and your chest was desperately aching for her to say yes. Toni closes her eyes and sighs.

“Alright,” she smiles, and your fingers intertwine as she leans over to kiss you chastely on the lips.


	6. Sweetheart

****

**Sweetheart:**

**Anonymous Requested (Tumblr)/Summary: To drive away one of Cheryl’s persistent suitors you and Cheryl become involved in a false relationship. After a while, you fall in love with Cheryl but you can’t handle the falsity of your relationship with her. (3,527 words)**

* * *

 

“[Y/N],” Cheryl says, startling you as she bursts into the lodge. You set down your book and close your eyes, calming yourself down.

“Goodness Cheryl, you almost gave me a heart attack.” you sigh. “What is it this time?” you ask, not bothering to look up from your book waiting for her to start spewing out her chains of complaint. Instead, she simply stands there, hand on her hip. Concerned with the silence, you set down your book and look up at her, sitting up straight.

“From today, we’re going out,” she states loudly confusing you even further.

“I’m sorry?” you ask dumbly and she rolls her eyes with a sigh,

“We’re going out,” she says.

“Yes, I get that part but why?” you frown and she drops her arms to the side and sits down on the couch beside you.

“Because some stupid guy won’t leave me alone when I tell him I’ve already got somebody else,” she grumbles.

“And he doesn’t know you’re Cheryl Bombshell?” you chuckle. Cheryl shoots you a glare and you stop. “Did you tell him it was me?” you ask softly.

“No, I told him I was only into girls,” she says, resting her face in her palm while turning her head to look at you. “And you’re the only person I know who’s into girls and has a good figure,” she smirks and you laugh.

“Well, thank you, I’d say your much more charming than me, however, I’m just tall.” you laugh and return your attention to your book.

“I don’t think you understand what this means,” she says, pushing your book down diverting your attention back to her.

“We just hold hands or something right?” you look over at Cheryl for confirmation to see her still dissatisfied. You kiss the back side of her hand lightly and smile at her. “How’s that?” you ask and she rolls her eyes back in response. She leans over and her lips meet yours before her finger slip into your hair and deepens the kiss. After a few seconds, she grins in satisfaction at the red lipstick smudged across your mouth. “Alright, we went there.” You laugh, wiping off the lipstick from your face and proceeded to hold her hand while picking back your book.

“I thought you’d be a good candidate, just get a little better at kissing,” Cheryl smirks, touching your lips and laugh some more. The next day, you were in the library when Cheryl finally found you. “What kind of nerd are you?” she rolls your eyes and you turn around to smile at Cheryl.

“A bookworm,” you respond and she sighs, crossing her arms.

“If we’re going out, at least get a better hobby than being a nerd,” she states and you raise your eyebrow, looking down at the back of the book to read the summary.

“Perhaps you’d like to find another girlfriend?” you state smugly, glancing over at her with a raised eyebrow to see her pursing her lips in frustration.

“Fine,” she sighs in defeat. “But we’ve got to be seen together and no one comes to the library.” she eyes the shelves in disgust and you chuckle.

“Well, we don’t always have to be seen together, do we? Unless you’d like that?” you joke cockily and this causes Cheryl more frustration.

“That’s the entire point of this.” Cheryl snaps and you let out a small laugh.

“Yes, yes, just let me check out this book.” you smile softly at her and walk over to the librarian. After checking out your books, Cheryl grabs your wrist harshly and drags you out of the library. You wince at the pain in your wrist and once you reach the hallways she releases your hand and you rub your wrist painfully.  “Cheryl, if we’re going to be going out at least treat me a little better.” you sigh look at her sadly and she sighs.

“Right, sorry.” she takes your hand into hers and squeezes it lightly making you smile.

“No way,” Betty exclaims, shocked at what you had just said.

“Betty,” Cheryl smirks and spin around on her heel. You smile at Betty softly.

“How have you been?” you question Betty and she smiles at you with a puzzled expression.

“Well, until I heard you two were going out.” Betty laughs, glancing at Cheryl who cocks an eyebrow at Betty’s concerned look. “Actually, I’m worried about you two. Perhaps you’d like to inform me about your relationship so I can put my anxieties to sleep?” she grins, raising her eyebrows hopefully at you two.

“Well you see-”  Cheryl begins but you quickly cut her off.

“Cheryl was such a sweetheart when she asked me out I couldn’t just outright reject her so we went on a few dates and she was just so charming, we decided to make it official.” you grin and Cheryl shoots a glare at you. “Cheryl’s still a bit too embarrassed to confess this so keep it a secret alright?” you wink at Betty who is grinning madly. 

“Wow, I didn’t think Cheryl could be a ‘sweetheart’.”  she laughs and Cheryl purses her lips in frustration. You chuckle and rub your thumb over her knuckles soothingly.

“Well, she certainly is around me,” you grin at Cheryl who glares at you from under her lashes. “Sorry, I’m not very good at keeping quiet.” you kiss her forehead chastely causing Betty to laugh.

“Well, I’ll let you two be then.” Betty smiles warmly at you two before leaving. Cheryl raises her eyebrows at you with a grin.

“I,” she laughs, “asked you out?” she scoffs and you laugh.

“Yes, my love,” you smirk. “I’ve got to have some fun in this relationship too,” you say playfully and tap her forehead with your book lightly. Cheryl’s lips curl into a smirk.

“Seems like we’re a lot more similar than I thought. Just leave some of the fun for me,” she says and your smile softens at this.

“Of course, as long as you treat me well,” you say.

“Take your lovey-dovey vibes out of here.” Reggie grimaces while sticking out his tongue playfully. “Get a room you two.” he laughs and shoves past you two. You chuckle and Cheryl rolls her eyes.

“Looks like some people aren’t too happy with our public display of affection.” you laugh and Cheryl furrows her brows at this.

“Could you just say PDA? What era did you come from?” she grimaces and you sigh, patting her on the shoulder.

“The present era,” you smile and the bell rings. “See you later,” you say beginning to leave but Cheryl grabs your wrist and plants a kiss on your cheek.

“See you,” she says with a smirk and spins around on her heel before strutting off. You sigh with a smile and walk to your locker to gather your things.

For the next week or so you and Cheryl continued to pretend to go out. Nothing went past holding hands and going out. After all, it was only for show. There was no need to kiss or cuddle too much, at least as long as Cheryl’s suitor wasn’t around. Going out wasn’t much of chore either. It was simply like going out with your friends but only with one person.

“Oh my gosh, you’re possibly the worst girlfriend ever, [Y/N].” Cheryl rolls her eyes and snatches the book from your hands.

“Sorry, Cheryl,” you smile apologetically towards her and she rolls her eyes.

“If only Toni had come to Riverdale sooner.” she sighs, shaking her head. You raise your eyebrow and take back your book. Her comment had irked you just a bit.

“Well, since your mysterious suitor still hasn’t shown up yet for the past week, you can probably just switch to Toni,” you say, colder than you wanted to. You clear your throat awkwardly.

“Are you jealous?” Cheryl smirks and you sigh, setting down your book.

“No, I’m mad, because we’ve been at it for a week and my hard work equates to nothing.” you frown, grabbing your smoothie and taking a sip from it. Cheryl laughs and you feel yourself grow angrier. “Don’t laugh at my misfortunes,” you grumble at her.

“Hmm? Could you actually be falling in love with me?” she hums, slipping the straw from your fingers and taking a sip from the smoothie. You lean back and pick up your book again.

“If I did would you allow that?” you ask and Cheryl laughs causing you to smile. “I’m joking,” you chuckle.

“It’s been a while, Cheryl.” an uninvited stranger slides besides Cheryl causing you to raise your eyebrow and set down your book. Cheryl glares at the boy and he grins over at you. “How are you and your friend?” he raises an eyebrow and slings his arm around Cheryl’s shoulder. You notice her flinch and she purses her lips together in frustration.

“She’s not my friend, Nick,” Cheryl growls, hugging her arms and the boy chuckles.

“Right, your ‘girlfriend’.” he laughs and you raise your eyebrow, glancing over at Cheryl in concern. She seemed to extremely uncomfortable around the fellow.

“I’m sorry, but could we switch seats?” you ask, setting down your book causing Cheryl to force a smile your way which further worried you.

“Sure, let’s see how far you guys go,” he smirks, getting up while you gather your things. He squeezes your shoulder and leans over towards your ear, “maybe if it goes far enough I can join in?” he grins and you frown.

“Don’t touch her, you vile creature.” Cheryl spits getting up and shoving him back. Both Nick and you were startled by Cheryl’s sudden aggressive behavior. Nick smirks but you could see he was mad about what she had just done.

“What’s wrong Cheryl? Mad I touched your girlfriend? Or mad it wasn’t you?” he grins and Cheryl sits back down, fearful of Nick intimidating behavior.

“Leave her alone,” you say, grabbing a hold of his shoulder harshly. He glares at you but is startled by your sudden height. You were very tall for a girl and definitely taller than him.

“You think just because you’re taller you’re scarier?” he scoffs, shaking his shoulder free, “I bet you don’t even know what I did to your girlfriend,” he smirks and you frown, vexed by his arrogance and disrespect towards Cheryl and you.

“Please just leave, Nick.” you shake your head tired of him.

“No, I think I’ll decide when I’ll leave.” he chuckles smugly.

“Leave,” you state, glaring down at him. He flinches under your gaze but quickly regains his demeanor. Before he can comment another snarky remark you lean over to him frighteningly, “You can leave now, or we can get someone to escort you out.” you say coldly, your eyes steeled, showing no mercy. He clicks his tongue and takes a step back. “Don’t let me see you again, or things might not end well,” you comment and he scowls and before leaving he cusses you and Cheryl out. You sigh in relief, your fingers relax from gripping your book so tightly. “That was terrifying,” you mumble dizzily. “Are you alright Cheryl?” you ask tentatively, sitting beside her but still giving her room.

“That was scary,” she agrees with a shaky laugh as she blinks away her tears best she can. You frown, touching her hand gently and she bites down on her trembling lower lip.

“Would you like to talk about it? I feel like you dislike him because he’s more than just persistent,” you mumble softly. Cheryl grabs your hand tightly as silent tears cascade down her face. You stroke her hair soothingly as you listen the story begins to unfold. “Thank you for tell me that Cheryl,” you murmur softly. “I want you to know it’s not your fault and I still love you,” you whisper while running your fingers through her hair.

“Thank you,” she croaks and you rub her back soothingly. You wish you had known this earlier but you also knew that it would have been difficult for Cheryl to expose such a sensitive topic. You rock her back and forth until she calmed down. After that, you took her back to her house and you returned back to yours. Once you’re in your room you grimace, knocking the book against your forehead. Without either of you knowing, you had accidentally confessed to Cheryl. Hopefully, she didn’t notice but suddenly you were painfully aware of your feelings towards her.

The next day you were everything seemed to be strange. When Cheryl took your hand into hers you felt your face grow hot and when she hugged you your arms felt weak. Your heart was threatening to explode whenever she touched or kissed you.

After school, you sigh, finally freed from the anxiety of being around Cheryl. Since you and Cheryl didn’t live in the same direction and she lived much further, you two didn’t go home together. And her parents were out of town for the moment so her mother wasn’t there to pick her up, which was a good thing too since her mother wasn’t the most lenient person you knew. And since her house was in such an absurd place she couldn’t and wouldn’t take the bus and her friends usually didn’t like to drive all the way over to her place either. Once you walked out of the school you find a group of people chattering fervently. As you bypass them you are shocked to hear that it was about Cheryl. Apparently, her car had been vandalized by some guy. You sigh, glancing over at the school and back at the road. You wanted to go home. To get away from Cheryl for a bit but she needed someone to be there for her and you were the only one. You take a deep breath and walk briskly over to the parking lot.

Turns out you weren’t the “only one”. Toni and Veronica were comforting Cheryl about the vandalism on her car. You felt a terribly familiar aching in your chest. Jealousy. You wanted to be the only one for Cheryl but you couldn’t. In the beginning, your relationship had meant nothing but Cheryl had somehow made it mean something to you. Well, it didn’t matter right now, Cheryl needed support and if Toni and Veronica were there for her that was even better. But even after telling yourself you still wanted to just escape the frustration you felt around Cheryl. You were going to leave. Cheryl would be fine without you.

Yet, even after you returned home you still couldn’t escape the thought of Cheryl. What were you doing? If Cheryl needed support, the more the better, than why hadn’t you gone over to comfort her? Now it was too late, or maybe it wasn’t. You didn’t know what to do. Suddenly your phone starts ringing and you set down your book, picking up the phone. “Hello?” you question.

“Hey,” you hear a soft voice from the other side of the phone.

“Cheryl?” you ask, getting up from your chair before sitting back down again. “I’m sorry,” you mumble, “I,” you glance over at your book, “I heard your car was vandalized,” you say.

“Yeah,” she replies quietly. “I don’t know what to do, I can’t clean it off,” she says with a sigh. She seemed a lot calm than usual and it concerned you. “Veronica says to just get it painted over but I’ve got to go to school tomorrow and my parents are out.” she sighs.

“Well, I don’t know too much about cars.” you sigh, touching the spine of your book before grinning. “Wait, I know who can help,” you say, perking up.

“Great, thank you, [Y/N],” Cheryl says with a relieved tone. You walk over to Betty’s house and get her to drive you all the way to Cheryl’s home. 

“Hello, Cheryl.” Betty grins at the redhead who is relieved to see you two.

“Thanks for coming over.” Cheryl sighs tiredly and Betty nods.

“I’m shocked someone would ever do anything to such a nice car like yours.” Betty shakes her head in disappointment. “From what I heard it sounds like it’s spraypaint which should be easy.” Betty grins. “We got you something nice,” she says and tosses her a bottle of acetone.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Cheryl asks, furrowing her eyebrows at Betty and you chuckle.

“Help us wash it off, it’s your car right?” Betty raises an eyebrow and you shake your head.

“It’s alright, I need to repent a little bit so I’ll wash the car myself,” you say, taking the acetone from both of them and walking straight to Cheryl’s garage.  Betty raises an eyebrow at you and then glances over at Cheryl.

“You’ve got any water?” she asks and Cheryl sighs.

“Must I entertain you?” she rolls her eyes while leading Betty off into the kitchen. You, on the other hand, are shocked to find the amount of vandalism on Cheryl’s car. The words “slut”, “Queen of the Sluts”, and more offensive terms were plastered across the windows and side of the cars. You sigh and remove your jacket before tying it to your waist and pick up the microfiber cloth that Betty gave you before getting to work the way Betty had taught you.

“Good job, have you been wiping in circles?” Betty asks, startling you.

“Yes,” you smile back over at the two, wiping off the sweat from your brow. Betty laughs and walks over crouching down beside you and takes the cloth from you. “Let me help you,” she says and you let her. “How’s it going between you and Cheryl?” she asks, dripping some more acetone onto the cloth.

“Fine,” you shrug, starting to read the offensive vandalism on the car nervously. After wiping off the last of the graffiti the two of you bid Cheryl farewell.

“Do you think it’d be alright if you stayed, [Y/N]?” Cheryl asks, at the doorway and Betty looks at the two of you.

“I guess, sure, let me just call my parents.” you smile and Betty grins.

‘I’ll leave you two lovebirds be.” she smirks. “It’s nice to see this side of you Cheryl,” Betty smiles at Cheryl warmly before leaving. After you had told your parents they let you stay over at Cheryl’s.

“So,” Cheryl says, handing you a glass of water. “Are you alright, [Y/N],” Cheryl questions tentatively, looking at you with a look of concern which would’ve been completely foreign to her a few weeks ago.

“Yes, I’m fine,” you say with a nervous smile, putting the glass to your lips only to spill some from your shaking hands. “Is there something you want?” you ask nervously, wiping your chin quickly, looking over the bottle of acetone and you begin to read the label.

“Don’t ignore me, [Y/N].” Cheryl snaps and her eyes soften when she sees your smile flinch at her tone, “You think after the weeks we’ve been together I wouldn’t notice the way you’re acting isn’t ‘fine’?” she frowns. “I bared my heart to you yesterday so now it’s your turn.” she sighs and you force your gaze away from the bottle.

“That’s true,” you smile and your eyes drop down to your glass when you see her worried gaze.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me now,” she says, touching your hand gently. Your chest squeezes painfully and your face falls.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we should do this anymore,” you whisper, pulling your hand away. “You know, I mean it’s unnecessary you know.” you force a stiff smile, looking over at her sadly. “Nick got the point. I’m not saying I’m going to leave you alone but I think we should stop the, you know,” you shrug, your eyes flickering away for a moment from her eyes to her lips only for your chest to contract painfully. “romantic stuff.” you say, finally looking away.

“Okay,” she says, “if that’s what you want.” she smiles, pursing her lips together.

“It’s not what I want but,” you feel your face grow hot and you sigh with a smile at her. “I like you Cheryl, too much for this to continue,” you confess. “If it can’t be real, then I don’t want it to be there at all,” you say. Cheryl stares at your persistent smile.

“Alright, let’s make it official,” she says, interlacing your fingers with hers.

“Really?” you smile at her bashfully and she rolls her eyes.

“Yes, there’s no reason why not.” she smiles affectionately and leaning across the table to kiss you chastely. “You’re charming, sweet, perceptive,” she smirks, “and you’ve got a good figure. Do you need me to boost that ego of yours any further?” she raises an eyebrow and you laugh.

“You really are a sweetheart, Cheryl.” you grin at her, playing with a strand of her before leaning over and pulling her into a passionate kiss. “But I really think you’re the charming one, Cheryl,” you smirk, smudging her lipstick on her lips with your thumb.


	7. Flirtatious Pt.1 (Veronica Lodge x Fem! Reader x Betty Cooper)

****

**Request by cloud/Summary: Betty helps you get together with Veronica, and your polyamorous relationship creates some controversy in the school (3,815).**

**Part 2 (Coming soon)**

_I’d love it if you guys requested some more! You can ask for other universe, but it’ll depend on whether I know them or not. Thanks for reading though :) Sorry for not posting in while. Also, this isn’t strongly based on the tv show._

* * *

“Fancy seeing you here,” Veronica sits down beside you, her fingers settling down on your homework as she leans over. You smile at her politely.

“What’s up, Ronnie? I don’t think you come here often.” you smile at her softly and she raises her eyebrows. The library was not Veronica’s terrain.

“What’s up? Am I dating Betty or are you?” she laughs. “You’ve got a date with her right?” she questions and you sit up straight, nearly dropping your phone. You glance around for help and stand up quickly and Veronica has to catch your homework and textbook.

“You’re right, Ronnie!” you slap your forehead and sigh, looking over at Veronica. “I’m so glad you reminded me.” you shake your head, still panicking despite your calm demeanor.

“You’ve got the head of a chicken,” she laughs, you smile at her guiltily.

“Sorry, you know how I am,” you smile and she raises her eyebrow.

“I don’t think Betty’s going to be in the mood for excuses,” she chuckles, “Where are you headed?” she asks and you search your pockets for your phone which Veronica hands over to you.

“Thank you,” you fumble with the phone nervously and search through your messages. You sigh in relief when you’ve found it and before you can tell Veronica she’s snatched the phone from your hands and already started walking out the door.

“Don’t forget your stuff, [Y/N],” she calls back sending you scrambling for your items. “You’ve got some memory retainment issues,” she laughs, shaking her head and opening the door to her car.

“Sorry?” you smile at her nervously, closing the door behind you and fumbling with your seatbelt buckle. She sighs, rolling her eyes and buckles it for you.

“Nothing,” she sighs with a smile. She pulls out of the parking lot and gets you to the location within record time. Your fingers grapple at the buckle and you manage to exert enough strength to get yourself out of the seat.

“Thank you, Ronnie.” you grin at her and she’s about to say goodbye too but you’ve already shut the door. She lets out a small laugh and decides not to comment on the fact you had left your backpack in her passenger seat. You run about the area, searching for Betty frantically. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you had no idea what to do. You run your fingers through your hair as you lick your lips nervously. Suddenly you jump at the feeling of someone’s hands landing on your shoulder.

“Who do you think it is?” you hear a soft voice mumble.

“Betty!” you turn around with a nervous smile and she raises her eyebrow, folding her arms.

“You’re late, again,” she comments and you touch your neck sheepishly.

“I’m really sorry, I don’t have any excuses.” your eyes flicker from the ground to her nervously. Her arms swing down to her sides and she breaks into a smile, having teased you enough.

“It’s alright, I expected it.” she sighs and you feel your chest ache uncomfortably. You hated your terrible habit of losing track of time. How could you have forgotten about the date? What was even worse was that if it wasn’t for Veronica you might’ve forgotten about the entire date. Betty notices your worries and she sighs with a smile, pulling your hand into hers. “Let’s just make the most of it, shall we?” she smiles warmly at you and you smile back.

“Betts, you are an angel.” you sigh, leaning your head on her shoulder and she laughs brightly.

“Of course, I’ll be your angel anytime,” she squeezes your hand and you grin. “Except when it comes to bowling.” she grins playfully and you groan.

“Come on, Betts! You’ve got to let me break your streak!” you plead, and she shakes her head.

“No can do,” she kisses your knuckles and the two of you enter into the bowling alley. She pays for the two of you despite your complaints. “You’ll regret paying only to get your butt kicked.” she laughs and you purse your lips.

“I’m going to break that streak of yours, I’ve been playing with Ronnie too!” you say and she chuckles.

“We’ll see about that.” she kisses you mockingly which frustrates you even more. You grin grabbing her by the cheeks and her eyes soften seeing your look of declaration and she breaks into a laugh. Betty rolls her sleeves up and picks up a bowling ball. “Want to prepare yourself before I strike you out?” she grins and you shake your head.

“I can take you on!” you huff and stand behind her entering your names into the screen. Once you finish she takes her stance and looks down the alley before tossing the ball out. The pins fly out with a crisp crash and you throw your hands in the air as all the pins come falling down. “Give me a break, Betts!” you cry out and she laughs dramatically.

“What’s going on?” a familiar voice chimes and the two of you look over to see Kevin and Archie.

“[Y/N]’s trying to beat my streak.” Betty smiles at the two and you ignore them, focusing on the pins before you and positioning yourself carefully before swinging your arm and letting go of the ball. It drops to the ground and rolls towards the pins and you clutch your head as you see how slow it’s going. You should’ve put more momentum into your throw. It bumps against the pins and sends them toppling over but you’re still left with half the pins.

“Can we watch?” Archie smiles softly and Betty glances at you.

“Yes! You can watch! Watch me beat Betty for once!” you point at them and Kevin laughs as the two of them take a seat. Betty laughs with a delicate smile, watching your ambitiously pick up another ball and position yourself properly, even practicing your swing. Kevin and Betty begin laughing and you blush in embarrassment while Archie just stares seriously, watching you carefully. Their laughter causes your resolve to weaken along with your throw and you only manage to hit out two more. You sigh and sit down as the machine pushes your failure into the pit before setting up a new obstacle. Betty grins and picks up another bowling ball.

“It might be impossible.” Archie mumbles and Kevin raises his eyebrow. “I’ve gone bowling with Betts 15 times and every time I’ve lost.” he sighs, leaning back into his chair and Kevin chuckles.

“You’ve got to believe in [Y/N].” he pats your shoulder.

“So you don’t believe in me?” you raise your eyebrow at him and he smiles.

“Of course, Archie’s got bad luck. I’m sure you’ll do much better.” he encourages and you look over at Betty who gets another strike and you raise your eyebrow at him. “I can’t help you if you don’t believe in yourself.” he shrugs with a smile and you sigh, stretching your arms.

“I’d like to believe in myself if her skills weren’t so discouraging.” you sigh and stand up, plastering your feisty demeanor again. “I’m going to beat you, Betts!” you warn and she laughs and pats your arm.

“I’m looking forward to that.” she kisses your cheek and you find yourself blushing from the attention it drew from Archie and Kevin.

“Looks like Betty’s given you a good luck charm.” Kevin chuckles and you pick up a bowling ball.

“Please, it’s probably going to screw me over,” you grumble and throw the ball forward. The momentum is good but it skews into the gutter causing Kevin to burst out into laughter. You flush brightly, a touch your neck in agitation.

“Play fair Betts!” Archie demands angrily for him and yourself and Betty chuckle.

“It’s not my problem that [Y/N] swoons over me.” she teases to find your face flushing brighter. “Sorry,” she laughs and sends you a sweet smile.

“Perhaps you’d let me win one time,” you sigh, latching your arms around her, hoping to get her to change her mind despite knowing there was no way she was going to admit defeat.

“Sorry, that only works on Veronica.” she smiles, taps you on the nose with an endearing smile. You frown, sending her a puzzled look.

“Veronica?” you question, moving back to your seat and Archie raises his eyebrows.

“You didn’t know? Veronica has a major crush on you.” Archie laughs which surprises both Kevin and Betty. Both of their gazes then falls upon you who are confused yet flattered by his words.

“Wow, Archie figured it out before you.” Kevin winces.

“But when? Wait, what? But she’s,” you wave your hands about, “out of my league.” you say and you glare at the bowling ball the topples the rest of the pins, earning Betty a spare.

“Maybe you should ask her out if she’s not offering.” Betty smiles, and you stand up.

“What?” Archie and Kevin frown, utterly perplexed at what Betty had just said. “Aren’t you two going out?” Kevin questions, and Betty nods with a delicate smile.

“Sure, nothing stopping her from dating Veronica too.” she shrugs and sits down beside Archie. Kevin raises his eyebrow and glances at Archie with concern. You throw the bowling ball out and it disrupts the formation of the pins energetically. Three pins remain standing but you can feel a grin tugging at your lips. Betty smiles at your excitement.

“Wait, when did this happen? Just to be sure we’re talking about Veronica Lodge right?” you beam at Betty who nods lightly.

“Wait, just to be sure you two are dating right?” Kevin frowns, scratching his head in confusion. Betty nods with a smile.

“Yes, Kevin,” she confirms again and Archie just glances between everyone with a puzzled expression. You hit the rest of the pins out making Archie grin.

“Yes!” he pumps his fist and high fives you.

“You’re okay with me dating Veronica, right?” you smile at Betty tentatively, sitting beside her with a giddy look while touching her arm. Betty laughs and kisses your forehead as she gets up.

“If I knew you really liked her back, I would’ve told you much sooner.” she chuckles and your so excited hearing this.

“Sooner? When did you realize?” you ask.

“About a month ago,” Betty aims and hits a strike. Archie grimaces, really rooting for you. “You’re so oblivious.” she shakes her head pitifully.

“Wait, how can you be sure?” you ask nervously, standing up. “Are you just pulling my leg? Is it even possible? Why?” you run your fingers through your hair. You sit back into your chair, covering your blushing face. “Wait, what? How did we even become girlfriends?” you question and Betty sighs, shaking her head. “What do you like about me again?” you smile bashfully at her, embarrassed to ask such an egoistic question.

“This,” she smiles warmly and kisses your knuckles. “It’s quite entertaining when you’re so flustered and nervous. And you blush so hard when you’re embarrassed.” she chuckles, “Need I boost your ego any further?” she cocks her eyebrow, giggling as she watches your blush spread to your ears. “I’m absolutely positive Ronnie love you.” she murmurs and your lips twitch as your grin widens.

“Wait, no,” you cover your blushing face when you hear her say that Veronica loved you. Betty sighs with a smile, squeezing your hand.

“Sorry, you should’ve heard it from her.” she laughs softly. “But it’s your turn, and the time is still ticking,” she comments. You nod as you weakly pick up a bowling ball, your hands were jittery and Betty grins at your nervousness. She was amused by how bright you were blushing. Meanwhile, Kevin was completely puzzled by your relationship and Archie was absorbed into the match between you and Betty. In the end, Betty managed to win again by a huge margin because you couldn’t throw right after she told you about Veronica. Archie was devastated by your loss but the end of the match allowed him to finally realize what you were all conversing about.

“I’m actually just really surprised that you’ve never noticed,” Kevin sighs and Betty chuckles, her finger intertwined with yours.

“That’s [Y/N], she’s a complete goofball.” she smiles and looks over at you with her blue doe eyes. You sigh with a soft smile, squeezing her hand tightly. “But did you really not notice how flirtatious Ronnie was?” she questions, raising her eyebrow.

“No, because her eyes were only on you,” Archie notes honestly and you flash him a glare but you can’t deny it. “I remember that time, Veronica joined the culinary club just to talk more with you. And you just kept talking to Betty.” he smiles, recalling back. You grimace, slapping your forehead.

“I didn’t notice her,” you mumble. “You know, because I was kind of busy.” you pull your palm from your forehead.

“She was busy with me,” Betty rubs your knuckles with her thumb. “You know, our relationship was still blossoming,” she begins to narrate in a slightly dramatized way. “[Y/N] couldn’t take her eyes off me,” she chuckles and you close your eyes bashfully.

“No, Betts, you were just really good at cooking. You know your food was really good.” you try and explain yourself.

“Well, I just remember [Y/N] would get all flustered when Betty would kiss her hands and she couldn’t cook properly. While you were slacking off, Ronnie was actually getting into cooking. And you finally noticed her during the school fair, where you had a taste of her cake. She put all that love it for you.” Kevin grins and you groan.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” you huff, “I’ll confess when the times right and I’ll apologize. I feel so terrible.” you sigh. Betty shakes her head with a grin. “Gosh, it was the same with you wasn’t Betty?” you glance over at her guiltily. Kevin bursts out laughing and he shakes his head, slapping his leg and you flush in embarrassment. “I love you so much, Betts,” you mutter and she smiles softly, being the only one who could hear your soft confession. You feel your face grow warm but you had to acknowledge your ignorance towards her as well.

“Sorry, but I just remember Betts asked if she was coming too strong,” Kevin shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes from laughter. Archie chuckles.

“I told her she was definitely not coming on strong enough.” he laughs.

“It was difficult getting Cupid’s arrow through that thick skull of yours.” Betty sighs, kissing your scalp. “Glad I could help Ronnie get hers through yours as well.” she smiles affectionately.

“Wait, can I just say this?” Kevin chuckles, and you glare at him but he continues regardless. “You remember that time, Betts?” he glances at the blonde. “Truth or Dare?” he grins and your eyes fall down on your feet and the sidewalk. “Josie even tried to help you out. She asked who you’d date from Riverdale High and you said [Y/N] and she still didn’t get it.” he shakes his head and you purse your lips, your face growing hot.

“That’s because a lot of people in Riverdale suck,” you glare at him. “If you restrict her options down to that, you know, she’d just have to pick someone she was okay with.” you shrug. “Also, how am I supposed to believe something like that?” you huff. “Even if I traveled back and told myself I’d be dating Betty, I’d still think it was a joke.” you comment. After a week from the game, Betty realized you still had no idea of her feelings and she finally told you in the morning on your way to class which completely made your day while disrupting it at the same time. You were completely caught off guard and the entire day you could only think of her confession and throughout the entire day you were tripping right and left while forgetting all your belongs and homework. And of course, you reciprocated her feelings as a blushing mess after school.

“I guess it’s the same with me,” Betty smiles endearingly at you. Kevin grins and Archie beams at the two of you.

“You should definitely tell, Ronnie,” Archie pats your shoulder and you nod.

“So, how do you reckon I do that?” you question and Archie hums, ruffling his soft ginger hair.

“Just as you had done with me.” Betty squeezes your hand and you shake your head in embarrassment.

“Definitely not, that was so embarrassing and the time was off,” you frown in disapproval. You had ended up confessing to her when she was in an argument with Reggie.

“Well, all I was trying to decipher your mixed up words and your ears were so red when you finally said it.” she laughs, looking up as she recalls the memory.

“I just ended up confusing everyone!” you groan.

“The funniest thing was that Reggie tried to continue the argument but he couldn’t.” she shakes her head and you sigh. “Anyways, where would you like to go after lunch?” she smiles, kissing your knuckles and you glance at Archie and Kevin.

“Hey, we aren’t going to stay as third wheels.” Archie raises his hands with a courteous smile. The rest of the day, you spent with Betty and Caramel, her cat, at her house. The two of you talked about your week. Once you returned home you finally realize your bag was missing once you tried to check your phone to text Betty about leaving your jacket over at her place. You run your fingers through your hair nervously. Perhaps you left it at the library but by now it was closed. It had all your homework and you hadn’t finished reading section two and answering the question. You had to ask Dilton for an electronic copy of the book online and you managed to finish your homework.

The next day, Veronica was sitting on the front steps of the school, waiting for you to come. “Hello, [Y/N],” she smiles, standing up and passing over your bag.

“My bag!” you grin, taking the backpack out of her hands. “Thanks, Ronnie!” you sigh with a smile and she smirks.

“Anything for you,” she says and starts up the steps with you following after her with a light blush she didn’t catch.

“Um, Ronnie,” you say and you feel someone’s fingers intertwine with yours.

“Good morning, [Y/N],” Betty kisses your cheek and you smile at her nervously. She gives your hand a reassuring squeeze as she leans over to whisper into your ear. “Wait for a little before you tell her, I want you to see how much she was flirting with you.” she chuckles and your ears catch on fire.

“What’s up?” she asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Wha-Did you do the homework?” you ask, “Ms. Grundy’s homework is so much. But Dilton helped me out. He’s really good math.” you shake your head.

“He’s good at all subjects,” Veronica rolls her eyes causing you and Betty to laugh. Veronica smiles at this. “You’ve got to step up your game, Betts.” Veronica chuckles and Betty cocks an eyebrow.

“Gosh, I’ve got competition on all sides.” she jokes and her eyes soften towards Veronica. “I’m kidding. I welcome such ambitions.” she grins and Veronica stares at her before her gaze falls on you again. “As long as Dilton’s fine with a companion, I’m fine.” she shrugs and you groan at her suggestive sayings.

“Do you think I can pursue my ambitions?” Veronica smirks at you, raising her eyebrow.

“Um, well,” you didn’t know if you should reveal that you knew about her feelings. “Sure,” you mutter. But your words are quieted by the ringing of the school bell. Betty smiles and kisses you on the cheek.

“Good luck with your classes,” she smiles, “And Ronnie,” she murmurs with a wink and you blush. Veronica smiles at the two of you and you clear your throat awkwardly at Veronica.

“Well, bye,” you smile at Veronica and she laughs, patting your shoulder.

“Have you forgotten we have the same class first period? I’m hurt you’ve forgotten about me,” she shakes her head with a laugh. “After all, I’d never forgotten anything about you.” she grins and you blush with a smile at her flirtatious words.

“You know how I am,” you sigh and she chuckles.

“Yes I do,” she smirks and the two of you enter the classroom. Mr. Flutesnoot walks in with a big smile.

“Morning, class, hope you did all your homework.” he grins and Veronica rolls her eyes and sits down beside you. Throughout the school day, you became quite aware of Veronica’s flirtatious advances but she never went beyond anything more than friendly physical gestures. By the end of the school day, you realized that you needed to acknowledge her romantic gestures. It was killing you to just feign ignorance towards her fruitless efforts. You decided to invite her to Pop’s so you could properly tell her.

“Ronnie,” you smile at Veronica as calm as you could. She smiles at you brightly. “I was wondering if you’d like to come to Pop’s with me.” you question tentatively and she nods.

“Of course I’ll come.” she rolls her eyes with a soft laugh.

“It’ll just be the two of us,” you add awkwardly causing her to cock her eyebrow.

“You don’t need to make it sound so weird as if we were dating.” she chuckles with a puzzled expression.

“Sorry,” you mutter, your ears heating up and she laughs, touching your shoulder reassuringly.

“No problem,” she smiles and your chest squeezes at her soft smile.

“I li-If it’s alright,” you stutter, “I mean, we should just, um,” you swallow, your face bursting with red. Veronica laughs.

“What’s up?” she asks and you glance down at her hands and you bravely take her hands into yours.

“If it’s alright, would you like to go out? With Betty? I mean not with Betty but with me? But I’d still be dating Betty, um…” you swallow, glancing down at her hands in yours. Slender fingers accompanied with nicely trimmed nails covered with a layer of black.

“Yes,” she nods and you look up in surprise, your heart was about to burst.

“Really?” you ask. “Are you sure? I mean,” and she grabs a hold of your cheeks and she smiles.

“I’ve been waiting centuries for you to say that, honestly I thought I’d be the one to say it.” she smiles and you feel her lips press against yours gently. A sharp whistle pierces through the hallways, startling you. You look towards the direction of the sound.

“Take your affair home girls!” Reggie curses and throws his notebook at you before running off. Veronica frowns, her hand takes a hold of yours protectively.

“Oh boy,” she sighs, pursing her lips.


End file.
